501st Torrent Co.
History/Bio The 501st Torrent Co. are/were an elite unit '''or battalion of Clone Troopers led by Admiral Wullf Yularen, Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Padawan Commander Ahsoka Tano, and Clone Captain Rex (who had the position of Elite Clone Officer and later Veteran.) The 501st Torrent Co. is considered to be one of the '''largest battalions of Clone troopers in the Grand Army of the Republic, the second being the 212th Attack Battalion led by Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi and Clone Commander Cody. They have fought in many battles, have been assigned to many missions, and have also had many other Clone Officers (mainly Battalion Sergeants) sadly come and go from meeting their fate. They soon became the Legion known as "Vader's Fist" after, and during Order 66. The Entire '''Grand Army of the Republic was also '''absorbed into the battalion,' becoming' a legion. Officers The 501st are primarily led by Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, and Clone Captain Rex (with the position of Elite Clone Officer). Jedi Padawan Commander Ahsoka Tano often leads her own squads of Clone Troopers; aside from being assigned with Anakin and Rex; while Admiral Yularen commands the entire battalion, as well as others who are assigned with Torrent Co. There have been many numerous Sergeants, Corporals, and several Lieutenants who have come and gone. Such as Fives and Echo, who were the only surviving members of Domino Squad, were promoted to being Standard Sergeants, then ARC Lieutenants. As well as Hardcase, Kix, and Jesse being Corporals to replace the fallen officers. (Denal, Coric (former Standard Lt.), Fives (promoted), and Echo (promoted). Fate The 501st Torrent Co. was''' eventually renamed''' and became''' known''' as the 501st Legion "Vader's Fist" which is actually the entire Galactic Empire. To whom the''' entire''' Grand Army of the Republic was''' absorbed''' into what was left of the 501st Torrent Co., and became known as the mighty legion commanded by Darth Vader. Notable Members Rex (Elite/Veteran Clone Captain) Denal (Battalion Sgt.; Deceased) Coric (Battalion Sgt; Deceased) Echo (Battalion Sgt; ARC Lt.;' Deceased') Fives (Battalion Sgt.; ARC Lt.) Hardcase (Battalion/Engineer Corp.; Deceased) Kix (Battalion/Engineer Corp.) Jesse (Battalion/Engineer Corp.) Charger (Planned promotion; Deceased) Mixer (Battalion Sgt.;' Deceased') Redeye (Battalion Sgt.; Deceased) Tup (Battalion Sgt.) Dogma (Battalion Sgt.) Appo (Battalion Sgt.;' later' Commander for the 501st Legion) *Non-canon Characters* Boomer (ARF Corporal; closely resembles Fives; has unique hair style) Keno (Battalion Sergeant; closely resembles Denal and Hardcase) Appearance The 501st Torrent Co. has blue markings for the Clones assigned to the battalion, while the Battalion Officers have distinguished blue markings and decals. The Phase 1 markings, are standard straight lines or stripes, while the Phase 2 markings are in a very unique pattern or design with the torso markings shaped like the Jedi insignia. Appearances The 501st Torrent Co. has appeared in almost every Star Wars: The Clone Wars episode, as well as the film when the battalion was''' first introduced'. Yet they' first appeared as the 501st Legion during the Order 66 Jedi Temple March scene from Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Trivia '''Most fans often''' confuse the 501st Torrent Co. for being a '''division of the 501st Legion. There weren't, however, any legions commanded by Jedi, nor''' would''' there be any legions''' in an '''actual legion known as The Grand Army of the Republic. Captain Rex may have a lower rank than Commander Cody, but Elite, ARC, and Veteran Clone Officers have a higher''' position than Senior Clone Officers like Commander Gree, Commander Cody, and Captain Lock. Captain Rex's name derives from one of the nicknames for a Krayt Dragon, as well as the "Jaig Eyes" markings on his helmet. Fives and Echo briefly had a higher '''position '''of officer than Rex. Mainly because of the fact that Rex soon became a '''Veteran Clone Officer '''during the end of the Clone Wars Era. Fives and Echo, of course, had lower ranks than Rex. The 501st also had a '''platoon of AT-RT's led by Battalion Sergeant Appo.